The End is where We Begin
by WillofCalem
Summary: Biting off too much in his war on dark guilds, the end for Hikaru Kokuei?


**The End is where We Begin**

Running across the plain after finally defeating his opponent, in search of Aileen who was in her own bout with the dark guilds top mage Hikaru could only muster up enough light energy to increase his speed slightly, using too much magic power as it was with it being night made it harder on him. Sprinting as fast as his sore and bruised legs would let him Hikaru saw in the distance what seemed to be a living forest, knowing that was Aileen instantly he was glad to see she was still hanging on. Not doubting her abilities but neither doubting their enemies Hikaru still worried.

As he neared the two he was able to see the thing he wished most to never happen, Aileen was about to be struck down.

"Aileen!" Roaring her name as he used the last of his light magic to intervene, the palm of his hand pushing away at the shaft of a spear, he didn't know exactly the type of magic this person could use but he didn't have the time to figure it out. "You managed to beat him?" The man seemed unfazed by this. "I don't know who you are but it doesn't matter now, you end here." Labored breathing leaving the mouth of Hikaru as he stood his ground between the two, his black eyes glaring up at the man, his clothes torn and tattered with blood stains in various places, the bandages that usually covered his forearms gone. Straining just to stay standing he knew there wasn't much he could do at this point.

"Kneel." The pressure of magic increasing to sense a crazy amount that it felt as if the earths gravity increased, or if that was his magic Hikaru didn't know. Falling to a knee and supporting himself with a fist pushing into the ground he didn't know what to do, flashback of his childhood with Minatsuki racing through his mind, of when she stood in front of him and sacrificed herself for his safety. "I.. I wont let you hurt her.." Hikaru's body filling up with all remaining magic he had as he struggled to his feet. "She wont be the one to die tonight."

The signature black and white sword flickering into existence as he swung carelessly, missing the man. "That's a dangerous magic you have, I'm surprised you can still do any-" "Shut up!" Hikaru yelled, the sword fading into an aura that coated his hands, lunging at the man only to have his head caught in the large palm of his enemies hand. Squeezing while being lifted into the air, screaming in pain his skull was being crushed. "I-I'm still here!" Vines shooting forth from where Aileen was, racing toward the hulk of a man. "Tch. Again?" Holding out his free hand the man created an sphere of zero gravity around the vines causing them to explode. "Watch girl."

"No.. not yet you don't." Hikaru placed his hand on the hand that held him, creating an explosion to escape the grip. Falling to his knees his white hair painted red with blood he collapsed. "Am I.. Really going to die here?" Hikaru's entire body going numb as Aileen attempted to get close only to be swatted away by the same hand that crushed her lover. "For living this long I'll tell you. I'm the real master of this guild, Nero, not as if anythings changed." Hovering menacingly over Hikaru, Nero stepped on him, a giant foot crushing into his back Hikaru coughed out blood as his ribs began to pop and snap.

Limply with what will remained Hikaru slowly moved his hand, knowing the plants nearby would hear him and respectively move to help Aileen he whispered, moments later Aileen was being pulled away to safety by her own vine magic. "Wha..? No! No!" Paying no mind to Aileen yell now off in the distance Nero began to lift his foot once more before stopping to notice that the light of the full moon and stars had vanished. "There was so much I wanted to do.. But it's too late for that don't you agree?" Hikaru's golden wings flashing into existence on his back as a sphere of light grew around the two. "This is the end, for both of us. Good bye, Aileen.. Kamino Handan." Instantly the sphere imploded to destroy everything that was inside with a blinding light.


End file.
